saranghae
by 260618
Summary: yunho, jaejoong, changmin. GS, jae female.


"Ahh.. ahhh.. ahhhhh.. faster chagiya.. ahhh.. nikmat."  
"Ahh sempit Joongie, ohhhh fuck.. ahrgghhh…."  
"I'll coming chagiya.."  
"Together baby.."  
"ARGHHHHH… HHHH.. HHHH…"

Sperma sang pria memenuhi lubang sempit sang kekasih, deru napas terdengar memenuhi kamar tersebut. Sang pria beranjak dari atas tubuh wanitanya, memeluk dan mencium keningnya penuh cinta. Mereka terlelap karna kelelahan setelah kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan. Dan seseorang berdiri di depan pintu kamar tesebut dengan raut muka yang sulit diartikan.

Sinar matahari menebus tirai yang tak tertutup rapat, menyilaukan, membuat sepasang mata doe yang sangat indah terbuka perlahan. Wanita cantik itu terbangun dipelukan kekasihnya, memandangi wajah sang kekasih yang masih tertidur lelap. Wanita itu melepaskan pelukan sang kekasih dengan lembut, memberikan morning kiss di bibirnya dan beranjak perlahan meninggalkan tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dari keringat dan bau sperma. Setelah itu wanita itu pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Jaejoong Pov

Sepasang tangan melingkar diperutku, mengagetkanku yang sedang memasak. Aku tahu itu tangan kekar kekasihku, memelukku dari belakang kebiasaanya setiap pagi. Kurasakan kecupan dan jilatan disekitar tengkuk dan leherku, membuatku menggeliat.  
"Baby kau memasak apa?"  
"Pancake. Dikulkas tidak ada bahan makanan, jadi aku hanya masak seadanya. Nanti siang aku akan belanja, makan malam nanti mau aku masakan apa chagiya?"  
"Apapun masakan buatanmu akan kuhabiskan baby, karna aku cinta padamu"  
"Kau akan menghabiskan masakanku bukannya karna kau cinta mereka ya?"  
Aku berbalik menghadapnya dan tangannya masih setia memeluk pinggang rampingku. Bibirku ter-pout karna alasannya yang terdengar menggelikan untukku, karna aku tahu apapun makanan yang ada dihadapannya akan selalu dihabiskannya.  
Dia tekekeh dan mencubit pipiku gemas, perlahan bibirnya mendekatiku dan mencium bibirku lembut. Ciuman yang tadinya lembut perlahan jadi semakin panas. Dia menghisap bibirku dan memasukan lidahnya. Aku membalas ciumannya dan melingkarkan tanganku pada lehernya. Dia melepaskan ciumannya, menyatukan kening dan hidung kami dan menatapku lembut.  
"Saranghae Joongie."  
"Na.."  
Sebelum aku menjawabnya, dia menciumku sekilas.  
"Kau tahu betapa beruntungnya aku memilikimu?!"  
Bibirnya mengecupku lagi.  
"Aku bisa gila kalau kau pergi dariku, aku bisa mati kalau tak memilikimu"  
Dia menatapku dalam, kusentuh pipinya lembut dan tersenyum menyakinkanya.  
"Aku tahu, dan kaupun tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. Hati dan tubuhku milikmu"  
"Belum. Aku belum memilikimu seutuhnya, aku harus menunggu sebulan lagi agar kau bisa menyandang margaku"  
"Bersabarlah. Sebulan lagi aku resmi jadi Mrs jung, Mr Jung."  
"Saranghae Joongie, nan jeongmal saranghae.."  
"Nado saranghae minnie"  
Dia tersenyum dan menciumku, lagi.

Jung Changmin, kekasihku, tunanganku, calon suamiku, dan orang yang paling aku cintai.  
Dia adik temanku, umurnya setahun dibawahku. Keluarganya tinggal di Amerika, dan keluargaku tinggal di Jepang. Keluarga kami mengijinkan kami tinggal bersama karna tahu hubungan kami sudah sangat serius, 5 tahun aku berhubungan dengannya, 2 tahun yang lalu kami bertunangan dan sebulan lagi kami akan menikah. Bumonim-ku mempercayakanku pada Changmin untuk mejagaku yang tinggal sendirian di Korea, sebenarnya aku masih punya saudara di Korea, tapi aku lebih memilih tinggal bersama Changmin.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara tarikan kursi makan mengagetkan kami, sehingga melepaskan ciuman kami. Kulihat hyung dari kekasihku dan sahabatku dulu sudah duduk di ruang makan, membuka majalah dan membacanya. Kekasihku menghampirinya dan duduk didepannya.  
"Selamat pagi hyung.."  
"Pagi"  
"Selamat pagi Yunho-ah"  
"Pagi"  
"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam hyung? Apa kau bisa beristirahat setelah kemarin baru tiba dari Amerika?"  
"Lumayan"  
Kulihat Changmin dan Yunho mengobrol melepas rindu setelah hampir 2 tahun tak bertemu, karna Yunho tinggal di Amerika membantu appa-nya mengurus kantor pusat perusahaan keluarga mereka, Jung Corp.  
Aku ikut bergabung dan duduk disebelah changmin. Kami sarapan dengan ramai karna sesekali Yunho mengoda kami tentang pernikahan kami yang sebentar lagi, dan Changmin membalasnya dengan mengejek hyungnya untuk segera mencari pasangan, karna sebentar lagi akan 'dilangkahi' adiknya.

Jung Yunho, dia sahabatku waktu di high school dan kuliahku dulu. Dulu aku sempat suka padanya, tapi setelah tahu dia menjalin hubungan dengan teman sekampus kami, Ahra, membuatku perlahan mundur. Dan lewat Yunho, aku mengenal Changmin. Aku mulai dekat dengan Changmin, dan menjalin hubungan dengannya sampai sekarang. Sedangkan Yunho putus dengan Ahra dan memutuskan tinggal di Amerika. Kejadian itu aku ingat karna terjadi beberapa hari setelah aku bertunangan dengan Changmin. Setelah itu dia tak pernah pulang ke Korea, dan aku tak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi. Mungkin dia terlalu sakit hati karna putus dengan Ahra, makanya dia memutuskan tinggal di Amerika. Kemarin dia baru datang untuk mengecek perusahaan dan ada reuni di angkatan SMA kami.

Jaejoong terus sibuk dengan pikirannya tanpa menyadari sepasang mata musang yang memandangnya sendu.


End file.
